Red Carpet Promises
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: He meets her at the Grammy Awards. She meets him at the Emmys. LoganLisa friendship.


**A/N: This drabble (and I mean, drabble by MY standards) was inspired by boredom and an effort to shake off my writer's block. It's strong this time, so I hope I can break out of it. Pray for me. Seriously. But this is just a friendship drabble. Not that much romance. **

**Disclaimer: Hey, Dan. Hook a girl up with a series with continuity potential? **

* * *

Lisa Perkins _loves_ him.

She loves Logan Reese because he's brash. He's impulsive and lives by an _act now, think way later down the longest road_ mentality. But he's sort of sweet, sort of hot-headed and sort of stubborn. It's not the best personality and he's not the best person, but Lisa admires him. She admires him for being his own person and not really caring about the opinions of others.

But Logan is the _best friend_ she's ever had at PCA and she'll miss him very much.

"Here you go, pretty lady."

The hardcover PCA yearbook slides back to her and the nostalgia makes her smile.

.

.

.

_HA! Score. Half of the first page! (I wanted all of it, but I'm trying this thing called "being nice" Pfft.)_

_Lisa, you rock. I'll obviously be really famous really soon, but so will you. _

_Meet me on the red carpet soon because I know I'll be there :) Save me a prom dance, kid._

_-Logan_

_PS. My hair's way better than Danny Zuko's. Everyone has to know that. Anyone who says different is a liar. My hair's the best and life is good, Lisa. _

.

.

.

Here's something you need to seriously know:

Logan loves girls. He still loves to admire how much of a crime it is to look _that_ good. He loves his girlfriend. And he loves _her_. He really develops a soft spot for Lisa that surprises him and he's mad because Logan prides himself on knowing stuff before others. Especially inevitable soft spots for sweet, nice, talented singers from Houston. _I hid your clackers because your girlfriend makes it hard for me to say no to her, _he writes as a PS. message in Michael's yearbook.

But here's _another thing_ you need to understand:

Logan can actually tolerate Lisa with that friendship-orientated soft spot and all.

They hang out and he can fully trust her with _everything_, but bring it up and Logan will deny it.

Seriously, don't bring that up.

.

.

.

_Logan, _

_Quinn's lucky to have you as a boyfriend & being nice isn't all that bad._

_Aw, of course. It's a Red Carpet Date for sure. _

_And I'd be honoured to have a prom dance with my best friend. _

_Perfect way to end Senior Year, definitely :) Besides the graduation party you're planning because a) you're you and there will be a party and b) I've been to your parties, they're fun :p _

_I'll meet you on the red carpet but until then, I'll miss you like crazy. Have a great summer in New York & Toronto with your mom. She sounds awesome._

_Love (in that really nice best-friend, like-to-hang-with-you kind of way),_

_Lisa_

_PS. I won't fight you there. Ha. Danny Zuko's got nothin' on you hairwise. Promise._

.

.

.

"You know," Lisa begins, slipping her arm through the crook of Logan's arm when there's a sunset in front of them. It's a comfortable silence between him and her and he's finding it really lame but she makes him stay (_prettyprettyplease?_) with her smiles, pleading gazes and he's not even dating her. And when a girl he's not dating can almost string him the way Quinn can, then it's a problem, sort of. "Giving Michael's clackers back to him would be nice right now."

Logan turns towards her slightly, "Are you telling me this because you're Michael's girlfriend and you think I'm actually a nice person?"

She's hopeful so Lisa offers Logan the beginnings of a smile while she shyly bites down on her bottom lip. Slightly, just slightly.

"Yes, Logan. That's why I'm asking you to give Michael his clackers back."

"Lisa, I love you. You're a cool chick and sometimes, I wonder why I didn't hang with you sooner but I'm still not telling you where I hid them."

"No?"

"No."

"Would you care to tell you tell me why, Mr. Reese?" she prods with amusement and a laugh. She rests her free arm on the top of her knees, staring at him intently.

Because Logan hates that annoying sound of clackity-clack bleeding into his quite vivid dreams. And he'll kill anyone who screws with his sleep – well, if Chase doesn't get his sleep deprived self to the next coffee cart.

"Fine, Perkins," Logan concedes, with a roll of his eyes. "I won't tell you because," he smirks and Lisa sighs and laughs because this is totally him and it's wrong to expect anything different. "I'm me."

"Yes, you are," she repeats fondly, locking gazes with her best friend. She smiles at him, her brown eyes sparkling while Logan's smile is small but genuine. "And I'm going to really miss your crazy, impulsive self. It was never a dull moment with you."

"Way to totally blow me up and stroke my ego. I'm proud of you."

Lisa's laughing softly because it's an inside joke. It's all _theirs_.

The sunset ever continues ever so slowly and Lisa finds Logan's shoulder really comfortable.

Logan's just too lazy to get up. (And he never wants this to end because he's just…doesn't.)

.

.

.

Believe it or not, Lisa never has a true best friend.

She usually gets one of those temporary ones that move away after three months with promises of staying best friends forever – only for the visits to get shorter and shorter because Texas is too big of a state and the phone calls fade away, gaps getting wider. Suddenly, Lisa is sad again because her best friend becomes a perfect stranger and then the cycle starts all over again.

This time, the cycle breaks because promises of red carpet meetings (_crossmyheart_) takes a bit longer than six months and Lisa can actually see _best friends_ _forever_ in her sights this time.

.

.

.

Logan doesn't care about best friends because Chase & Michael have each other and well, _fuck it_.

But this whole best friend thing with Lisa Perkins can actually work because she just _gets it_, and gets him and it's actually not that bad.

In an alternate universe, Logan is still rich, still good-looking and dating Quinn. The only change is that Lisa is the cool, African-American younger paternal half-sister spawned from one of Malcolm's affairs.

Hmm. So much for alternate universe.

(Logan thinks about it. Sometimes. Uh, sort of.)

.

.

.

He sees her.

Logan arrives on the red carpet with his fiancé, Quinn, and sees Lisa on the red carpet at the Grammy Awards in a black and white gown, cradling two of the awards in her arms with Michael in tow as she poses for the cameras and the flashing lights.

Lisa sees him too and sends the brightest smile his way because he keeps that promise.

And then their red carpet picture _together_ takes the second spot in People Magazine's Top 10 Celebrity BFF's Special.

.

.

.

Logan wins three Emmy Awards with his father the next year and poses with his wife on that red carpet too. Lisa and Michael show up and the paparazzi cycle starts all over again with the flashes.

(But Lisa's warm congratulatory smile is _meant for him_, and she's glowing in her yellow Dolce & Gabana halter dress.)

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy it. Review it thoroughly. Embrace it honestly. **

**This isn't romantic. Logan and Lisa just have a very close friendship but it never crosses that line. **

**I will be setting up a Zoey 101 Friendship Challenge which will have more info on my profile in the morning and maybe I'll be issuing that challenge on LJ too – see how many people actually do it. That will be interesting, even though the timing is crappy, I know. Aside from that, good luck to all the people starting school tomorrow. As for me, I still have roughly two days of summer left before my life is like a madhouse. This is when I will get all of the writing out of my system. **

**Leave reviews. Those would be nice to get in the morning. Seriously, I have this thing with people favouriting and NOT leaving a review, don't do it! I'll find you and kill you if you do that. Y'all click on other shit every day. Can't be that difficult to click a button and leave honest, decent feedback. **

**Sigh. Sleep now. Brain slowly disintegrating. **

**-Erika**


End file.
